<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parting Hearts by yourhonor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063687">Parting Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhonor/pseuds/yourhonor'>yourhonor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream Team - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airports, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), i hope this in in character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhonor/pseuds/yourhonor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George is flying back to England.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parting Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The euphoric light of the Florida sun peeks through the half-closed blinds, casting a series of golden stripes on a certain sleeping couple. Specs of dust dance in the air, illuminated by the sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft sigh escapes the lips of the smaller. He’s draped across the chest of his taller boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Dream asks softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leaving today.” George croaks, digging his face into Dream’s chest. His skin feels hot against Dream’s, bare chests pressed flush against each other, but neither want to peel apart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream nods. “Mhm.” He murmurs. “We have to get up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t wanna.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s sunny out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a beat of silence. George doesn’t want to cry first thing in the morning, but as his mind slowly drifts to his cold London apartment, he thinks he just might. “No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream is careful to sit up, organizing his pillows behind him before pushing George down to rest his head on his chest, wrapping his legs around Dream’s hips. “I don’t want you to leave either.” He cooes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George closes his eyes. As soon as he does, he can feel the wet tears building along his bottom lid. “Dream.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“George.” Dream responds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They don’t say anything. For a few minutes, George listens to the beat of Dream’s mighty heart in his chest, slow and rhythmic. He thinks he might fall asleep again. The morning sun is warm, beckoning him to drift back to sleep. He prefers when the sun is out but where he lives it's often cloudy. And he doesn’t see the sun because he’s usually asleep during the day so that their schedules stay linked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s perfect. Dream is warm, the sun is warm, the blanket draped over their backs is comfortable and soft against his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wants nothing more than to stay in this position forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t miss your flight, babe.” Dream urges gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George sighs and rolls off his lap, their chests finally disconnecting. He feels a little sweaty. He turns to the clock on the bedside table. </span>
  <em>
    <span>8:06 am.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He throws his feet over the side of the bed and twists his back, hearing the gentle cracking sound run along his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s laugh rings through the air. “What the hell? You’re so crunchy.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Crunchy</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream goes to kiss George before being pushed away by a dainty hand. “Not with morning breath.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re such an idiot.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And you are stinky. Brush your teeth.” He retaliates, even though Dream’s breath doesn’t smell. They shuffle into the bathroom to brush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their lifestyle has grown so domestic in the time George has stayed with Dream. They’d fallen into a routine in the morning, date nights littered throughout the week, even things they said on stream. It always felt like home when he was with Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hates that he has to leave his home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They shower and change, George picking a hoodie from Dream’s closet. It smells like him. He walks into the kitchen, where the blonde is preparing some waffles.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my hoodie.” He laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” George says. He looks at Dream, a sad smile on his face. It’s a silent plea to keep the article of clothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream nods and runs a gentle hand through George’s damp hair, mumbling something about running low on hoodies, before planting a kiss on his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They eat breakfast together. It’s full of conversation, almost as though they’re trying to get as much talk in as possible before it’s through the screen again. Dream stands to feed Patches, who’s been clinging to George.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She must know I’m leaving.” George mumbles, reaching down to pet her fur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so.” Dream says, beckoning her to the food. She complies, crawling over for her breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next time, we’ll bring Sapnap too, okay?” Dream smiles. “This was a fun trip though. I’m glad we got to spend more time being... Like, intimate.” He blushes a little, face turning red beneath his freckles. “Since I didn’t admit to being madly in love with you before last time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seeing you again was really different after we got together.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah. I wasn’t like, pining anymore, it was nice to think of you as finally mine.” George smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream chuckles, shaking his head. “You’re so cheesy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George finishes packing his toiletries while Dream does the dishes, stuffing everything into his carry-on bag. His suitcase had gotten bigger than when he boarded the flight, now filled with gifts and souvenirs his lover spoiled him with. He was excited to move them into his apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun has risen higher in the sky now. They load his stuff into the car and sit in the front seat side-by-side. George finds himself still trying hard not to cry. He wonders if Dream cares as much as him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream offers his hand out before they start driving. George gently slips his hand in, clasping the tanner one. Dream rubs soothing shapes into his hand, resting their intertwined fingers on the armrest between them as he drives with one hand on the wheel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite breakfast being talkative, it almost feels like there’s nothing to say once they’re driving to the airport. The truth hangs emptily in the air. </span>
  <em>
    <span>George is going home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But where he’s going doesn’t feel like home anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drive is about twenty minutes. They don’t bring up the fact that George is leaving, they just listen to music and keep their clammy hands together till the end of the ride. Dream lets go so he can get a ticket for parking, before they finally pull into a space in the lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The airport isn’t very busy. Behind the car 2 families pass with their luggage, heading into the building. The sun beams from behind them. It doesn’t always stay cloudy in London but George knows the sun will never shine this bright at home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream’s quiet, both hands on the wheel though the car has come to a stop. Neither make a move to get out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man in question brings his palms up to his face, curling forward in his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets out a sob, tears rolling down his cheeks and collecting beneath his chin. He hides his face. It’s a little startling. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, Dream..” George sniffles, reaching for one of his arms and pulling it away from his face. “Please don’t cry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to leave,” He manages. “I’ll miss you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ll miss you too, of course,” George says. “Listen, I’ll come back as soon as I can. I promise I’ll book a flight sometime in a couple months. I’ll call you when I land and everything. We can facetime every day. Dream? Dream, please don’t cry. You know it makes me cry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t wanna make you cry.” Dream mumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mere.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They hug over the armrest. The angle is a little awkward, but it’s comfortable. George buries his face into Dream’s neck, stifling tears. He doesn’t want to make a scene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Home is where Dream is, to George. That’s why it just feels like he’s being sent to a cold apartment thousands of miles from home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They part after a minute, both knowing they can’t miss his flight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you have to live so fucking far?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know.” George sighs. “We’ll be able to move in together soon enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George wipes Dream’s cheeks dry using his sweater paws. He plants a kiss on Dream’s nose before getting out. The taller one does the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream takes George’s suitcase out of the trunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can take it.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, it’s fine.” Dream says, dragging it along. He wants to do whatever he can before they’re apart again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walk to the gate and enter the airport, making their way to the entrance of security. Just past it, they can see George’s gate. They stand aside, watching the people bumble past. They’re in their own little world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll call me when you land, right?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And you’ll take a cab home.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes,” George says. “You worry too much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream smiles sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say bye to Patches for me.” George says. Dream tilts his head up, fingers beneath his chin. “I will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leans in for a kiss, pressing their lips together. It’s gentle and passionate, George smiling a little into it as he reaches a hand up to hold Dream’s jaw. He knows it’s the last kiss he’ll get for a long time so he wants to make it count.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he slips his tongue in, Dream pulls away. “George,” He quirks his eyebrows. “You’re so naughty.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Shut up.” George rolls his eyes, still smiling. “I really do have to go though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They embrace one last time. George knows he’ll never get tired of the feeling of their chests flush against eachother, big arms wrapped around his shoulders. It’s electric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They pull apart and Dream steals one last chaste kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you so so much, George.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Love you too, Clay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George grabs his suitcase and walks down the tile, bright lights illuminating the path to the opening of security. Dream watches him for a moment, smiling to himself, before turning and making the trek back to his car. He resists the strong urge to turn around and book it for the gate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he makes it back to the car he sees that George sent him a blurry snap from inside the jet bridge. He sends a blurry snap back from inside the car, smiling like an idiot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns on the car, plugging in his phone to play music. He gets another notification, which immediately brings him to snatch his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>GeorgeNootFound Tweeted: </b>
  <span>I miss dream :( </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s so needy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He carefully types out a reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>dreamwastaken Tweeted: </b>
  <span>miss you too</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was fun to write lol i hope its in character and everything :D I like reading comments so leave some if u want ! thanks for reading </p><p>btw I'm still working on my bigger fic "love bites" don't worry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>